Naruto: Sekirei Chronicles
by Stone Shield
Summary: Working title. Immortal Naruto. Involvement with Sekirei at start of canon storyline. No Minato. Reworking storyline to fit Naruto. Will be using Sekirei story from anime and manga.


Naruto: Sekirei Chronicles

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sekirei

Normal Speech  
_Thoughts_  
**Demonic or Royally Pissed Off**

AN: Yes, yes, people like to whine when they don't get their way. But, hey, I've got a life outside of writing. Rediscovering the joys of the gym and "feeling the burn" has been a passion for the last few months. This' been burning a hole in my pocket, so to speak, for a while now. Throwing it out there. The start's not all that different from most of the usual "immortal Naruto sekirei stories". I just tried to write a beginning with my own twists. There's even a chapter two in the works if I can ever work the kinks out.

Working on my other stories, but there are other priorities, too.

* * *

Chapter 1

Flashback

Veteran survivor that he was, he hadn't been expecting something like this. Hence the deer in the headlights expression, and just standing there like a moron with a death wish.

Time had delivered its surprised unto the world as it tended to do. He'd come to realize eventually that people were…different, irrevocably so, from what he had known in his earliest years. Wherein that meant boring. In a nutshell, in modern-day, every single person around him had civilian level chakra. Just enough to survive. Hence, boring, dull, skull-explodingly unexciting.

That was just what happened when a majority of people with a trait die out.

The war had been won, but it had been the death knell for chakra.

Barely a few hundred survivors with the ability to mold chakra, taking into account age, gender, and the physical ability to pass on genes…

The shinobi race had seen its last days.

Not that he was against that. Tragic as it all had been, the aftereffects spoke for themselves. For a time, wars had been few and far between, and of a much reduced scope.

Boring was a nice change of pace even if it _still_ took some getting used to.

Well, until now.

Eyes up, blinking owlishly, he could only mutter a dumbstruck "Huh" at the silhouette against the bright sky, soon enough clearing up to become a brunette, dropping at him like a meteor from above. "_Oh…I think I got my wish._"

"Aaaah! Get out of the way please!" the young woman cried out as she bore down on him. "I can't stop! Please you've gotta go right now!"

And such a polite missile, too.

Unfortunately, blindsided as he was by this peculiarity, strange even by his standards of late, instinct was a little slow to action.

"THOK!"

"Hrk!" Her head planted into his abdomen actually knocking the wind from his sails before her overall momentum threw them both tumbling to the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust from the sidewalk.

"Unn," he groaned, hand coming up to massage his head from the knock it'd just gotten. "_Okay, that happened._" Trying to sit up, he quickly noticed the weight on his chest. Lifting his head, he was brought almost face-to-fabric with a pair of bright white panties, wrapped around a nicely proportioned derrière.

Not that he would admit to having an opinion on such matters. Cough.

Crap. It took a staggering amount of willpower to _not_ ogle.

"Ow," the owner of said curvy…anyway, whoever it was slowly pulled herself off of him, whimpering in pain, with likely the same aches he was feeling too. "I should've known that building was way too high to jump off of."

"_What? Is she a jumper?_" He wasn't even going to tempt himself with thinking over the physics of it all. Not that he knew much on the subject. What he _did_ know was that under normal circumstances neither should've survived, her the fall and him the reception. But, then, he was him. How she survived…now that merited a "how in the Hell". When she'd crawled far enough off of him, he pulled his legs back and sat up, his arms supporting him. "Ugh, I give you a nine for form, but a three for landing," he quipped, chuckling through the pain. His ribs were already healing back up, so the throbbing was temporary. "Are you okay?"

Back to him, she was on her knees, in a manner similar to him using her arms to support herself. "Uh? Thank you very much. You must be the kind person who caught me, right?" finally turning to face him, and with an apologetic smile of gratitude.

He felt the all-consuming urge to stare at her dumbly. She survived a fall from Kami knew how high…and this is how she acts? Sweet as a strawberry? Wow. But…from a personal viewpoint, he wouldn't exactly call what he'd done as "caught". If anything he'd been an airbag.

On a side note though, he marveled at her. She was just so…cute. For the most part, her hair was cut at chin length, but there was a length left long at the back that was neatly tied into a ponytail by a pink ribbon. A "hime" style, if his understandings of popular trends was accurate. And her outfit, well, it suited her. It was an odd assortment of garments, but it still suited her. The top half was reminiscent of a miko, a priestess' robes, but with some adornments, most prominently a big pink sash tied into a big bow at the back, and the bottom, going the opposite direction of the former article, appeared to be a simple dark pink, pleated skirt. A rather short one at that. Finishing it all with calf level boots, thigh high white stockings, and red gloves that looked like they were padded fighter's gloves. As far as the more, erm, physical attributes…she was by far one of the most curvaceous beauties he had seen in a very long time, if ever as his memory currently betrayed him.

And her eyes were an amber to fill one's vision with their warm beauty.

All in all, kinda made you want to take a moment in reflection.

But his puzzlement would have to wait as he felt a familiar sensation on his peripheries.

"Watch out!" she warned, throwing herself against him. Again, he felt himself give under the rather pleasant insistence that was the brunette as she wrapped her arms around his chest and carried them both back to the ground, rolling. And mere inches from avoiding the purplish bolt of electricity that splattered across the sidewalk where they'd both just been moments before. The localized explosion that followed sent her flying a little farther than him, where she came to land burying his face amidst her generous cleavage. Given the time, he would've blushed as her well-endowed chest came crashing against his face. In time with the bounce of her clothed breasts against his face, she bounced off of him, spinning on knee and heel. Both of them turning eye to where the attack had likely come from.

"There's no use running." And that certainly helped narrow down the source.

"Wow. Bondage twins," he muttered, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "You don't see that every day." Across the street, standing atop a water tower on the roof of a building, were a pair of dark haired women with rather feral appearances. Two women. Twins, even. Albeit one was little more endowed than the other. Both dressed in rather revealing dark leather outfits. Just what had he stumbled into? Was this some kind of S&M roleplaying game?! Talk about surreal. On the inside though… "_What the fuck is going on?!_"

"We'll just find you again, so fight with us," the second of the women amended.

Standing, "I can't fight," the girl who kept throwing herself at him, literally, shouted back. "Well, at least not yet!"

"You may not feel like fighting right now, sweetie," the one with the larger breasts warned, almost chiding. She was seemingly the more talkative of the two. Either way, she and her counterpart raised their hands, one apiece, and that same purplish lightning arced off their digits.

Golden eyebrows shot upward. Okay, he rescinded his unspoken judgment. Maybe he'd been a little rash in labeling this place as boring.

The bondage duet leaped from the tower, soaring up and then down towards them, ablaze with spitting purple lightning. "But we do!"

A firm grip ensnared his hand. "Wha-"

Yank!

"FWOOM!"

And he learned what a flag felt like as the brunette, taking him by the hand, hauled off in quick retreat with him flailing in the wind behind her. But it offered him the perfect view of the spot they'd just vacated.

"Hold it!" Both of the risqué raven-haired girls came to heel where they'd been moments prior, only to see their target fleeing at full speed. The more rambunctious twin roared furiously after them. "Hey!"

Dragged along as he was, body flailing in the wind, shock at the girl's surprising strength and speed, or even the so-named "Bondage Twins", were the last things to cross his mind. No, instead he was grumpily mulling over something else to himself. "_Why is it always lightning?_" he sulked.

Lightning was for punks. Why not wind? Wind was badass. He'd like to think he made that point abundantly clear in his many fights, and the many bad guys whose asses he kicked.

But he would give credit where it was due, he hadn't expected anything interesting, coming to accept the monotony, and someone throws him a curve. A baseball term, if his cultural skimmings were correct. Either way, maybe someone had gotten tired of his mental comments about how boring the world was.

"CLANG!" Stars, ramen bowls, and chibi biju filled his eyes as he came to be on intimate terms with a postal box. He would live, but the box… He wouldn't see it but the poor bin now had a gaping dent in it, two of its four bolted feet torn clear from the cement.

* * *

(Outside the City – roughly 2 miles away)

"Oooh, na fun," he groaned, blinking away the stars as he subtly massaged his skull though the pain had already passed. Good thing he healed as well as he did. He was sure he'd left a few teeth in that second telephone pole. Man, lucky he hadn't hit one of those metal ones. Nevertheless, they really built those things to last these days.

Was that pine he tasted? Maybe. With a hint of creosote? Tongue uncertainly exploring the arboreal flavor, his mind mulled things over even as he struggled to regain comprehension of his surroundings.

"We should be safe for a while," Musubi puffed, out of breath but smiling. She would've loved to fight and test herself, but it just wasn't her time yet.

Behind her, Naruto had recovered enough to register ungodly pain, and cry mournfully over the hand she'd dragged him by, clutching the mangled limb by the wrist. "_Oh, brother, that really hurts! She's so damn strong!_" What the Hell?! He hadn't needed to expect anything like that in forever. The sudden, unexpected, application of strength had him on his knees.

Realization hit her faster than most would've expected of one so…bubbly. To put it kindly. "Aah! Please forgive me for this!" offering profuse apologies.

Sitting on the grassy embankment, they rested. Well, she rested. What'd he done to need rest? "I didn't mean to get you involved," reprimanding herself. "I'm so sorry."

Though he was loath to shake anyone's hand anytime soon, he couldn't be mad at her. His gut instinct and what he'd begun to pick up on her was a mind-boggling level of innocence.

Hiding his hand, frozen into a pained claw as it was, he turned a smile on her. "Oh, it's alright." She might've actually pulverized a few of his finger bones, but they were mending. "If anything, I think this' all my fault." She blinked in blithe confusion. "Lately I've been thinking about how…boring things 've been." Leaning back on his hands, he chuckled. "Should've seen this coming." Arms going limp, he fell back to the grass, laughing in hearty amusement.

Shaking her head, she didn't seem to want to let the issue fall despite his attempts. "I don't know why I did that. For some reason I just put your hand in mine without thinking."

Soft hand, delicate hand…grip like a freakin' vice.

Giving off a cry of realization, she jumped to her feet. "Oh! I just realized, we haven't been properly introduced!" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the _most_ pertinent thing she could be talking about, like, say, her falling from the sky, those bondage twins, or even her strength, but, hey, he was flexible. "My name's Musubi! What's yours?"

But, he was willing to let the questions slide for now. "Um, Naruto," he answered, politely at first, before a laid back grin split his features. "Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

"Naruto…" she spoke it as if trying to get a feel for the flavor of the name. Seeming to put that aside though, "It was extremely brave of you to save me back there. Thanks again!"

Okay, he was still a little unsure of what he'd done to save her, besides acting as a landing cushion. But anything he could've voiced in that regard would've been in vain. Seeing her wobble, he came to his knees in time to catch her just before she could hit the ground, fainting into his arms.

"What the-"

"Grggglllrrl."

Whoa.

Blinking, he looked around them, eyeballing the area. Nope, no garbage truck. No escaped jaguar. Was that her stomach or a wild animal?

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Gaze shifting back to the bouncily energetic girl, he faltered. What he was graced with were perhaps the most woe begotten pair of eyes he'd seen in the longest time. "I'm _really_ hungry." As if to emphasize this, her stomach roared again.

Flashback End

* * *

Vision still blurry from sleep, he continued to stare down at the perplexing woman snuggling up to him like he was a teddy bear. Sometime earlier during the night she seemed to have found one of his shirts, a light grey one with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, and taken it as a night-shirt. He would've tried extricating himself if it didn't mean he might wake her.

Interesting, the turn events had taken.

Ashikabi…

Sekirei…

To be honest, especially to himself, for a good point of view, time would be needed as he still didn't understand a lot of it. Conversely, his initial response had been to snarl at the idea of it all. A reaction he'd kept in check as it seemed to mean the world to her. So it was only a mental growl.

It'd been amazing to see her go to town on her lunch. From what he was guessing, her metabolism couldn't be too far off from his own.

Though it'd certainly taken its toll on his wallet. His brow wrinkled in thought. Feeding one person with an appetite like his was one thing, but two? A cook from the back had actually come out to see just what the Hell was going on. Things had gone further askew very shortly after that.

* * *

Flashback

Leaving the fast-food restaurant, slightly lighter in the wallet, he could sense Musubi's radiant contentment. She made no attempt to hide it either, glowing happily at the sensation of a full tummy. "That was delicious!"

Who was he to begrudge someone the happiness of a full stomach? "I'm glad you liked it," smiling brightly back at her. It'd been a while since he'd actually shared company with anyone. Not like a certain penchant towards solitude didn't go hand in hand with being a sage. But that was beside the point. It was refreshing. And, as far as the meal was concerned, she hadn't been the only one "cleaning house." He'd admit to a little gluttony on his part. Bless and curse his metabolism.

"So, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"You've done so much for me already. You even fed me," she began, before raising her arms up in preemptive triumph. "Please, let Musubi make dinner for you tonight?"

Slipping his wallet back into his pocket, he turned his focus back on her. "Dinner?"

Nodding emphatically, arms still up in what he was assuming was an odd kind of personal hug, "Yes," she affirmed. "Musubi is great at making her Curry of Life." He prided himself on how well he hid the horrendous twitch that ripped through his body at that name.

The Curry of Life…

It haunted him still.

He swore that to this day he still hadn't passed that first plate; that it still clung somewhere in his bowels.

Crap… He remembered Tenten joking about its potential for cleaning kunai.

It _pitted_ the kunai.

If it was the same Curry of Life…damn, but the recipe was like a cockroach. You just couldn't kill it.

But he couldn't just shoot down such an earnest request. She wanted to thank him. If he denied her that, well, it would be impolite. So, for now at least, he would suck it up and pray that what she had in mind bore no resemblance to what he was thinking of.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" she assured, pumping her arms enthusiastically. It took a little effort not to let his gaze wander and lock onto her now jiggling chest. "I'll make you my special curry. What do you say?" If anything, he wanted to say something along the lines of: Holy crap. He just couldn't find anything at fault with her, not that he wanted to.

Smiling appreciatively, "That sounds great. But we should probably pick up groceries. I don't really keep much in the fridge." Overstatement. He moved around almost every week, never staying in the same place twice, paying with cash. Habitual paranoia. Laughing in embarrassment, he motioned with his thumb. "Come on, I think there's a market a few blocks down the street."

* * *

He let her rant on about her "special curry". It made her happy, and he enjoyed the company. An unfortunate side-effect though of hearing about the food and being around all of the produce was that he was growing steadily hungrier. Sure, he'd eaten, but he was a high performance machine. There was a frickin' reactor nestled where his stomach should be, and even if he'd gorged a little just hours prior, he was still overdue for his weekly calorie binge. It was through outright willpower that he kept himself from buying a snack in the store. He had learned _some_ propriety. And he didn't want to be rude by eating something before she started cooking.

He was so glad when they left the market. Now, there was nothing left to tempt his appetite. Perfectly edible food in the grocery bags notwithstanding, he knew that was to be reserved for Musubi's curry.

"You're just going to _love_ my curry," she continued again.

"-Donnamanda's Family Restaurant is having its Grand Reopening, and you're all invited!"

"Please come and see us!"

Those voices, one fiery and sharp, the other slow and deliberate... Attention diverted from Musubi, he looked up from the grocery bag in his arms and just ahead of them to see a small crowd of people. At its center was a pair of women adorned in maid-style outfits, distributing fliers and balloons. Wow, twins.

Wait a minute.

Seeming to follow his gaze, Musubi's own eyes widened in realization. "Oh, hey! Aren't those the two bondage girls from before?" Sadly, it seemed they remembered her about as well as she remembered them. The moment the words left her lips, the two pricked up, heads turning to them.

Crap.

"Um, Musubi-"

"Hey!" the now recognized brash member of the pair blurted, fliers forgotten under her arm. "It's you!" Question: did she mean him, or Musubi?

Still… "Hi, bondage twins," he waved jovially, hugging the grocery bag with his other arm, making certain that his voice carried to anyone within listening range. Sure enough, there soon followed murmurings regarding S & M from those gathered. Glaring predatorily, borderline psychotically, the two brandished their elemental ability, that same purple lightning arcing off their fingers. The crowd lingered, torn between assuming it was some sort of twisted lover's spat, and a promotion of sorts.

Entertaining either way.

Okay, so maybe the "bondage twins" crack was a little juvenile, maybe even stupid, but, hey, it was instinct. Old habits die hard and all that. "I'm guessing you don't want to fight this time either?" he murmured, leaning to Musubi.

She pouted. "I haven't emerged," she excused, like that made any sense to him. She really wanted to fight and test herself.

"Okay then." Stepping between the powering up twins and Musubi, "Can we not do this?"

"Not likely!" the more aggressive one shot back before sending across a bolt of the amethyst lightning from her spark-birthing hands.

Hip bumping Musubi out of the way, standing firm, he took the hit. Electricity raced through him like the Energizer Bunny on steroids. He grit his jaw, but was otherwise unaffected. It hurt, but it was nowhere near as powerful as a Chidori.

* * *

Musubi watched in awe and horror. He'd pushed her out of the way. However long it had been going on she was unsure, only that she was suddenly aware of how warm her body was. In fact, it felt downright hot. It was like her heart was being squeezed as a delicious heat coursed through her. Grocery bag hanging limply from her wrist, she clutched at the fabric over her rather generous chest.

So warm…

* * *

"Stay out of this, we only want her," the calmer of the pair informed, sending her own attack. Aiming for No.88 now that that guy was out of the way. Like her twin, purple electricity ripped down her arm, arcing at Musubi. Lightning crashed down on her, the power being enough to lacerate her clothing amidst the pained spasms that wracked her body.

* * *

All happening within a ten second span, having enough, seeing Musubi getting hit as well despite his interference, he shrugged off the attack. He knew that they were toning it down, likely thinking him just as "normal" and thus fragile as everyone else, which gave him all the edge he really needed. In a burst of motion, he was at Musubi's side. Still under attack, he simply threw an arm around her and bolted out of the attacks' range.

Within reasonable speed for the average human of course, but hauling ass nonetheless.

It was both ironic and laudable though that, under his arm, Musubi was still holding onto her bag of groceries, him cradling his own in the opposite arm.

"_Get off the street! Gotta get off the street!_" he chanted to himself. He may've been bored, but he didn't feel like exposing himself to the world. Hence, running away like a retreating Ero-sennin. Now if he could lure them to a place that was absolutely void of prying eyes, and people who would in general be fragile hindrances, then he would take them out, swiftly and efficiently. Chances of finding such a place in this city… Shitty. Even on one of his better good luck days.

When all was said and done though, he knew that running down the street like a madman, all the while holding a busty woman in a shrine maiden's outfit under his arm, was _not_ low profile. The moment he saw a good alley, he practically dove for it. Dumping Musubi as gently as he could on the cement, he plastered himself against the brickwork, peering back out onto the street.

Some flummoxed people, stirred up by his passing, but, other than that, nothing. No sign of the bondage twins.

He really needed to stop thinking of them that way. It would likely be hazardous to his health otherwise.

Letting out a deep, relieved breath, he relaxed against the rough exterior wall. "PFOO!" Chuckling weakly to himself. "Most guys complain about something…nothing happens. Me? I complain and the gods come down and try to shove lightning up my ass."

The whole while he'd been leaning back, musing humorously to himself, Musubi had remained where he'd deposited her. Eyes owlish and almost glazed, she was clutching at her chest.

The heat. That unbearable heat.

Breaths short and raspy, she stared dully up at him.

Him.

"Ashikabi-sama," she rasped weakly.

"Hm?" Sighing again, he looked over to the shrine maiden, offering a reassuring grin, completely unaware of what exactly it was she'd just murmured.

Pushing aside the beaten bag of groceries, Musbi pushed herself up onto her knees. Reaching up, she took a fistful of his shirt, gently, but insistently pulling the suddenly very confused blonde down to her level.

"Musubi? You alright?"

"Ashikabi-sama," she breathed again. He was in range now. She felt like her heart was on fire.

More than a little confused at being pulled down to his knees, he looked the young woman over worriedly. He couldn't see that she was hurt. "Musubi? What're you-mmph!"

It wasn't until his mouth was busy, liplocked, that his nose took full stock of things. Specifically the scent that hung in the air around her, stinging his nose temptingly.

Oh, tell him that wasn't what he thought it was.

Thoughts on that train of thought though were derailed on account of what happened next. To Hell with what he saw out the corner of his eyes, a pair of pink wings materializing from her upper back. No, what caught his immediate attention was the syphoning of an infinitesimal amount of his transfinite chakra reserves, and a localized spiking in her body's energy signature. Which, he guessed were what lead to the light show that was the pair of energy wings.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"…Mmm…curry…" the sleeping bombshell murmured in her sleep, drooling a little.

Lips twitching into a smile, he continued to watch her sleep. "_Okay, so… I guess things could've ended worse._" He'd challenged the universe. With that kind of thing, most were lucky to survive, often horribly scarred for life.

"-ashikabi-sama…"

SQUEEZE

"_Ow!_" biting his lip. Gods but she was strong! Yet his ribs held strong under her sleeping bear-hug. Glancing hopefully at the clock, he was…rewarded…with the knowledge that it was barely after two in the morning.

* * *

(3:07am)

Sleep claiming him again had freed him from the pangs of Musubi's "gentle" embrace. Only to be reawaken less than an hour later by the sudden ringing of his apartment's phone. What the Hell? Ignoring the inanity of just _who_ would be calling this late at night, there was the glaring fact that no one _knew_ the number to begin with.

Musubi grumbled, but remained asleep through the second tone. "Musubi…Naruto needs his arm back," he murmured in her ear, pulling the limb from her grip as she retreated under the blankets, all the while completely oblivious.

Slight problem…

The arm was utterly limp.

Damn, she'd cut off his circulation!

By the fourth ring, he'd gotten rather annoyed. Slipping out of bed, he exited the bedroom into the main room of his three-room apartment, beelining for the phone, and practically ripping it off the hook before it reached magic annoying ring number five. The whole time frantically shaking the sensation back into his arm.

"Yeah-"

"HELLOOOO!"

He broke the phone.

He didn't know who that was, and he didn't care, but their ridiculous opening statement had been all the impetus he'd needed to end the call then and there. Growling, he shuffled back to bed.

Unfortunately, the night did not get any quieter from then on.

(3:29am)

"HELLOOO!"

His alarm clock shot across the room like a bullet through tv screen, silencing it.

Blinking owlishly, Musubi scrubbed at her eyes. "…Naruto-sama?" she yawned cutely. Smiling back, he patted her reassuringly on the head. "It's okay, Musubi, go back to sleep," he breathed. The brunette blinked obliviously before smiling.

"Okay, Naruto-sam-" and she was gone, back to sleep.

Once, he'd write off.

But twice was starting to piss him off. He didn't need all that much sleep, but he still _liked_ to sleep.

(4:20am)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

A downright surly Naruto tore the door open, scowling pure hellfire. On his doorstep was a well-dressed bald guy holding a computer. A computer with some dumbass waving to him from the screen. "My, but you're a hard one to get ahold of."

Right eye twitching, he did what came naturally to someone who'd been repeatedly woken in the wee hours in the morning only to be faced by his antagonizer.

He threw the flunky off the porch and into the trash cans below, along with the laptop.

"It's still dark out, asshole!" he roared. "Call back later!" and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
